


Christmas Dinner

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: 100quills, Community: hump_day101, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pass the potatoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hump_day101 HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "I lost the perfect girl." Also for my 100Quills table, with the prompt "Second."

"Molly? We're here!" Harry called as he closed the front door to Grimmauld Place. He glanced at the scorch mark that was once Mrs. Black and smiled before following Draco down the hall. Each man had a bag of presents on his back and Draco was carrying a large soufflé: their offering for Christmas dinner.

"Harry! Draco! Welcome!" Molly pulled both young men into the kitchen and, taking the dish from Draco, bestowed warm hugs on each of them. "Go on into the library and put those presents under the tree. Everyone else is in the parlor."

"Yes, Mum." Harry said. He gave his adoptive mother a quick kiss on the cheek and then allowed Draco to drag him back to the hall. They quickly placed their presents beneath the tree with all the others and then made their way to the parlor.

They were heartily greeted by the Weasleys there: Bill, Fleur, and their three children; Charlie, Tonks, and their twin boys; Percy, Penelope, and their three girls, Ron, Hermione, and their four children, and Ginny, Neville, and their two children. Ginny and Tonks were both visibly pregnant, and Penelope was holding her youngest, only a few months old, while the other children played.

"Where are Gred and Forge?" Harry asked Ron once the greetings were done.

"Doing a bit of last minute business at the shop," he replied. "You wouldn't believe how crowded it was earlier when we stopped in. It seems like half of London'd waited until the last minute to buy presents from them."

Harry laughed and looked around for Draco. His husband was having an animated discussion with Charlie and Neville, probably about his class. Charlie supplied Draco with dragon ingredients whenever they were available, and though Neville mostly worked with St. Mungo's, he also donated some more specialized plants to the Hogwarts Potions classroom. Reassured, Harry followed Ron back to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What have you been doing?"

"Not much," he said, sitting on the arm of their couch. "Draco's still working at Hogwarts, of course, and I just got back from the Auror's Conference in India. I'm sure Tonks already told you all about that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt that her version of events is remotely close to yours," she said in friendly annoyance. "She tends to confuse things."

Harry grinned in reply. "Yes, she does. But really it was fairly boring. Lots of speeches from the Auror Head of each country, and then all the specialist heads met for a few days and discussed their unique issues, then myself and a few others did our presentations, then it was over. Really not that much to tell. It looks like you lot had a much better month." He nodded at the small bump in Ginny's stomach. "No one told me about your little news."

Ginny smiled brightly. "We didn't know I was pregnant again until just after you and Tonks left," she explained. "We were going to owl you, but we wanted to wait until we knew the sex of the baby."

"And?" Harry asked eagerly, looking more like one of the children than a respected Auror.

Ginny smiled teasingly. "Well… it was actually really hard for the mediwitch to tell. Her scans kept giving her strange readings… I'm due in May, by the way…" Harry huffed impatiently and gestured for her to get on with it. Finally Ginny caved. "She said that she couldn't get a clear reading the first few times because both girls were squirming around too mu-"

She was cut off when Harry whooped and grabbed her in a huge hug. "That's wonderful, Gin!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you and Nev!"

Hearing the commotion, Neville broke away from his discussion and moved to his wife's side. Harry hugged him as well, offering his congratulations again.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called, poking her head in the door and drawing a loud cheer from the assembled group.

Harry found Draco and, taking his husband's hand, joined the rush for the kitchen.

\---)(---

Draco heard a loud cry from the other side of the room and looked over in time to see Harry pulling Ginny into a crushing hug. When the redhead managed to free herself, she and Harry both put their hands on her belly. Neville quickly excused himself and went over to join them. 

Draco thought Charlie might have said something to him, but his ears weren't quite working any more. His mind was fixed on Ginny and Harry.

Draco knew that they were together before the war. He knew that Ginny had loved Harry since the first time she saw him, and that Harry had let Ginny go for her own safety. He knew that his and Harry's love had kindled one night after a fierce battle and had been full of ups and downs. Their love was volatile and uncertain, and Ginny was stable and caring. Harry wanted a house full of children to spoil, and Draco, being a male, could not give him that. Ginny could.

Draco knew that he would always be second to Ginny in Harry's mind. So he watched with a sad heart as Harry celebrated with Ginny and Neville. Before Draco could slip fully into his depression, Molly came in and announced the meal.

"Dinner's ready!" she exclaimed. There was a mad rush for the door, and Harry moved to Draco, catching his hand. As they made their way out of the parlor, Draco pulled Harry to the side. Hermione started to follow, but Draco shook his head at her. With a shrug, she went into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

"What's up, love?" Harry asked, concern filling his eyes.

Draco cleared his throat nervously before finally speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you were with me and so Ginny got together with Neville. She's perfect for you; you should have been with her, and I interfered with that. I know you don't love me the same way that you love her, and I know that I can't give you the children you want. I'm sorry." Draco hung his head and let go of Harry's hand.

"You think I am unhappy with you?" Harry asked. "You think that I… settled for you?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Harry's voice had an odd lilt to it that Draco couldn't quite identify.

"No! I want to be with you more than anything! But you should have had her." Draco refused to look up at Harry, refused to see the look in his husband's eyes.

Draco closed his eyes when warm arms wrapped around him. Now it would end. "You're right," Harry said. "You're right that I don't love you the same way I love Ginny. Or Hermione, for that matter. But that's because my love for them is not even comparable to my love for you. They are my sisters, just as Ron and Charlie and the others are my brothers. But you are my husband, my soul mate."

Draco couldn't seem to find his voice. Instead he just burrowed further into Harry's arms.

"Oh Draco," Harry sighed, resting his head on his husband's shoulder, "when will you understand?"

"Understand what?" Draco managed to ask. His mind was still trying to process what Harry had just said.

"How much I love you," Harry replied simply. "I love you so very, very much." Harry pulled his head back and looked down at Draco. Gently, he raised the blonde's chin until they were staring eye to eye. "Every time I think about us not being together for the rest of our lives, I can't breathe; it hurts so much. I don't think I could live without you, Draco."

Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes, but he could see no lie or regret. Only pure love and concern. With a moan, Draco tightened his arms, holding onto Harry as tightly as he could. "Thank you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" he repeated the words over and over again. He never wanted to let go. Harry was his, all his, and he was Harry's.

When Draco finally calmed and pulled away slightly, he was surprised to find tears on his cheeks. He was even more surprised to see tears glistening on Harry's face. "Never doubt how much I love you," Harry said softly, before kissing Draco passionately.

When they had to pause for air, Draco smiled. "I won't doubt you, love." He knew now, with a certainty that could only be right, that they would never stop loving each other. Draco was Harry's and Harry was Draco's. Forever. "I love you," Draco repeated. They kissed again, forgetting all about the Christmas dinner.


End file.
